


It's Not a Competition

by a_big_apple



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: For the prompt "Merlin is pregnant with their first child and horny all the time. Canon era or modern setting."  Arthur and Merlin have slow sex filled with feelings and sass.  Elirwen, I was so psyched to write a fic for you, I hope you like it!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elirwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/gifts).



“Arthur?”

“Mm?”  The afternoon sun blankets them, spreads like treacle across the bed as the day slowly wanes.  Arthur rubs his nose into the little hollow where the tendons of Merlin’s neck meet the back of his skull, gently disturbing the damp hair there and inhaling the lovely, sweaty scent.

“Are you still awake back there?” his husband asks with a smile in his voice.  Merlin’s foot slides up and down Arthur’s calf, part soothing, part suggestion.

Arthur curls his arm around the growing mound of Merlin’s belly and tips his hips forward, a slow, shifting press of his knot inside the fluttering channel of Merlin’s body.  Even blissed out, Arthur knows just the right angle; a quiet, trembling moan vibrates through Merlin’s torso and into Arthur’s.  

Weekends spent in bed with Merlin are the highlight of Arthur’s week, especially now that months of nausea and correspondingly abysmal appetite have given way to visceral hunger.  Merlin is finally putting on a little weight in places other than his belly, his hollowed cheeks filling out and his once-sharp clavicles gradually disappearing into a healthy layer of flesh as his mammary glands wake up.

He’s not just hungry for food, either.  Since the morning sickness subsided, Arthur has received no less than six salacious texts a day, some of them featuring extremely memorable photos.  He’s spent more time furtively hiding an erection at the office in the past two months than in the rest of his working life put together, while his husband fits his magic lifehacks blog and Etsy business in between increasingly frequent solo wanking sessions.

Arthur rubs Merlin’s bump, small still but growing every day, then slides his hand lower, dragging his fingernails lightly over the delicate skin of Merlin’s inner thighs.  Merlin squirms, his legs splaying open reflexively.  “That’s more like it,” he breathes, and Arthur nips the tendon of his neck in retaliation.

“Bossy.”

“You love it,” Merlin says, covering Arthur’s hand lightly with his own.  He rubs at Arthur’s knuckles, follows his fingers as they trace over his skin, but he doesn’t push yet.

“I love  _ this _ ,” Arthur corrects.  “Feeling every tremble, every twitch, every pulse.  Feeling you come undone against my skin.”

“ _ Christ _ ,” Merlin answers feelingly.

Wedging his knee between Merlin’s legs, Arthur levers them wider yet, tracing teasing circles through the sheen of slick on his skin, over his drawn-up sac.  Merlin whines, his hand tense atop Arthur’s, and his insides squeeze involuntarily around Arthur’s knot.  The pressure is so good, and his knot is so swollen, still throbbing; with a shudder, Arthur groans into Merlin’s shoulder and comes again in slow, wrenching pulses.

“ _ Arthur _ ,” Merlin rasps, his back arching.  “That’s three times already, come on!”  He tightens his fingers around Arthur’s, trying to guide the touch up where he wants it, around his flushed and leaking cock.

Arthur resists, closing his fingers around his husband’s balls instead and tugging them gently.  “And how many times did you come without me this week, while I was at work?”

Merlin groans and shoves his head back into Arthur’s shoulder.  “I have  _ hormones _ and things, you are such an ass!”

“Oh, I don’t begrudge you some satisfaction for your hormones and things,” Arthur rumbles into Merlin’s ear, then traces the shell of it with his lips.  “I’m just giving myself a chance to catch up, that’s all.”

“It’s not a competition,” Merlin replies, rocking back into the cradle of Arthur’s hips, but he’s stopped trying to move their hands; instead, he wraps his fingers around Arthur’s wrist, thumb against his pulse point.  

Languidly Arthur sucks a bruise into the side of Merlin’s neck, matches the motion of his hips.  The sun continues its slow descent, heating up the bed and painting their limbs in the afternoon glow.  It’s as peaceful as Arthur could hope for, and he lets himself wallow in it--once the baby’s born, they won’t have peace like this for a good long while.

“D’you think it’ll be a boy or a girl?” he murmurs, delicately tracing the spread of Merlin’s body around his cock.  It seems impossible that an entire human will soon travel through the passage that’s clenched so tightly around Arthur now.

Merlin’s breath hitches.  “I think a girl,” he pants.  “I hope she has your eyes.”

“I hope she has  _ your _ eyes,” Arthur counters.  

“Give me a kiss, you prat.”  Merlin twists to offer his mouth and Arthur accepts, softly, tasting him.  His knot throbs, almost painfully.  Their lips drag together, back and forth, tongues softly touching, Merlin’s quiet moans trapped between them; as slowly as he can bear, Arthur draws his fingers up along the straining tendon of Merlin’s thigh, scratches them through his wiry pubic hair, presses them slowly to the underside of Merlin’s cock, all in a row like playing a pipe.

Merlin bites Arthur’s bottom lip, sharp and light like a warning.  Arthur grins, tracing the vein of his cock up to the tip, rolling the pad of a thumb around the head.  Merlin clenches, everywhere--his fingers around Arthur’s wrist, and his body around Arthur’s cock.  “ _ Please _ ,” he breathes into Arthur’s mouth, trembly and urgent.

With a twist of his shoulders, Arthur rolls onto his back and pulls Merlin with him, tight against his body.  Merlin cries out at the change of angle, knees falling open and heels sliding on the sheets, trying to find purchase.  His other arm now freed from beneath their bodies, Arthur curls it around Merlin, palming the flesh of his chest, his tightened nipples; when Merlin writhes, whining, he wraps it securely around the hill of his belly and closes his other hand at last around Merlin’s weeping cock.

“ _ Yeah _ , that’s... _ Arthur _ \--”

“Come on, love,” Arthur breathes, tipping his hips up just so and  _ tugging _ , and his husband comes apart in his arms.

It’s beautiful to watch, to feel, Merlin shuddering against him and moaning like nothing’s ever been so satisfying; when the spasms slow, Arthur laces their fingers together, slides his palms to the spread of Merlin’s thighs to steady him, and pushes up into him in tight, close thrusts.  Pleasure washes through him, warm and soothing, softer than the urgent orgasms his pulsing knot has already been through tonight.  When Merlin huffs a laugh and squeezes around him with a grunt of effort, Arthur comes.

Later, they will drag themselves to the shower, have dinner, perhaps watch a movie.  Probably by the end he’ll have Merlin curled into his lap, ready for another go; but for the moment, his husband wriggles off his deflated knot and shoves at Arthur's limbs until he can curl around him like an octopus, belly tucked into the small of his back, breathing sleepily against his neck.  There, with the last rays of sunlight peeking over the edge of the window, wrapped in his husband’s arms, Arthur sleeps.


End file.
